1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector assembled with right angle cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical interconnection is generally made by two connectors, i.e. a plug connector and a mating female connector. In general, the female connector sits on the electronic device, while the plug connector is terminated at an end of a cable.
Direct current (DC) power plug connector is one type of electrical plug connections used to provide DC power for electrical apparatus. Reference to FIG. 1, a prior art DC power cord cable assembly 100′ with a LED is shown. The DC power cord assembly 100′ comprises a mating plug connector 4′ and an insulative housing 1′ received one end of a cable 6′, some electrical components (not shown) are disposed in the housing 1′ for connection of the cable 6′ and the mating plug connector 4′, and a LED pilot lamp 511′. However, the conventional DC power plug connector is not adapted to mate with some electrical devices which need right-angle typed connector. And the housing is made of dielectric material so as not to benefit for resist Electro Magnetic Interference and Electro Static Discharge.
Hence, in this art, a plug connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.